<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating Scott McCall Would Include by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298677">Dating Scott McCall Would Include</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Writings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) &amp; Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Writings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating Scott McCall Would Include</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module"><p>
    
  </p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<hr/><ul>
<li>Scott getting nervous around you.</li>
<li>Flirting.</li>
<li>Making out.</li>
<li>Studying, which turns into a make out session.</li>
<li>Taking your pain away.</li>
<li>Scott kissing you passionately.</li>
<li>Having a lot of passionate sex.</li>
<li>Going to his lacrosse games.</li>
<li>Oral.</li>
<li>Protecting you.</li>
<li>Movie dates.</li>
<li>Romantic dates.</li>
<li>A lot of pda.</li>
<li>Stiles complaining about your pda</li>
</ul></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>